Ice Race
by pinkmic
Summary: Rose convinces the Doctor to go ice skating at a National Ice Center and there are only four other people there to enjoy it. Who will win when the Doctor is challenged by the mysterious man in a bow tie to a race?


"Doctor? Why don't we go skating?" Rose popped her head out of the corridor from her room in the TARDIS.

"Oh, I don't know, my last body wasn't too good at it..." Rose smirked and entered the console room.

"Your last body wasn't too good at dancing and yet we won that waltz competition on Jasilon." Doctor tilted his head back and smiled at the memory.

"I suppose it would be fun... Off we go!" Doctor hit his two switches and levers. Rose grinned and sat in his captain's chair.

The TARDIS landed just outside the Pettit National Ice Center, in Wisconsin, USA.

"Here we are the Pettit Center! Olympian skaters and professionals practice here." Doctor popped his head outside with Rose. They withdrew their heads and looked at each other.

"I'm going to get my skates!" Rose squealed and hopped on the spot. Doctor grinned and watched her run to her room inside the TARDIS. He went into the wardrobe room and discovered his old skates. The TARDIS hummed a little as he picked them up, he hoped they fit. Oh that's right; the TARDIS could manipulate the size of the old skates. Dark blue, like his ship, leather skates and multicolored socks tucked in them. Doctor grinned and left his room to join Rose.

"I'm surprised, it's Saturday and there's barely anyone here." Doctor knelt down and tied Rose's skate for her.

"Thank you for this, it is okay, there's a group over there." Rose pointed. Two women, one with blonde curly hair and another with red hair, were gently guiding two men skating and supporting the two as the men looked ready to fall on their faces. Doctor just grinned and tied his skates. Rose followed him onto the large loop, to prevent herself from falling, she grabbed onto his trench coat. Giving a little 'yelp' from each of them, the Doctor fell on his butt with Rose she gave him a look of shock before laughing. Doctor glanced at the group of four as they passed the two of them.

"It's been a while, huh Rose?" he got up and helped her up.

"Just a bit, hold on." Rose got up slowly and started skating. Doctor joined her and they linked arms to skate several laps around. She would laugh at his little jokes and Doctor would occasionally stop her from falling ("mum hasn't taken me skating in ages!") He gave her a look of disappointment when she unlinked herself from him. Confidence brimming, she started speeding up,

"Come on Doctor!" She called. Doctor grinned, showing his white smile, and sped up to catch up to her. Rose started skating backwards and laughed, "Look at you Doctor! Your coat!" Doctor turned his head to see his coat flapping behind him like a cape. At the same time, the man being supported by the woman with curls; fell down. On his butt, he adjusted his bow tie. Doctor looked over the man; brown parted hair, dark green eyes and a large chin. He pouted for a moment and looked up at the Doctor, he slowly smiled.

"Fancy a race?" he shouted to Doctor. With a smirk, Doctor skated over to him.

"Sweetie, are you sure?"

"River, yes! Where's the fun with just the six of us being here?"

"You can barely stand."

"Rory, Amy, don't start. One lap around?" The center was a large loop with a hockey center in the middle and seating for people to put their skates on.

"Oh you're on." Rose skated back to the small group.

"We'll start here. Ready, set: go!" Rory set them up at the line. Doctor thought he'd go easy on this man; obviously he wanted to impress River. However, Doctor wanted to impress Rose with his skills: she was _really_ good at skating. Doctor skated at a false effort as the man started slow. Doctor turned the corner on the loop and suddenly, BAM! The man was speeding ahead.

"Why, you sneaky!" Doctor called and then started speeding up after the man. Rose watched as Doctor sped, with his coat flying up. She ginned,

"I'm going to get them hot chocolate."

"Oh, I'll come with you." River followed her.

Doctor glanced over his shoulder and frowned, Rose and River weren't watching; only Rory and Amy were watching them. Doctor glanced up at his competition; he was frowning too. He slowed down a little, but Doctor took it as an advantage and sped up as much as he could; his competition quickly followed. They crossed the imaginary line just as Rose and River came back and Doctor reached it first. Doctor simply grinned and the two of them skated back to their friends. Doctor turned to shake the man's hands and the man avoided it,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He put his hands behind his back. Doctor looked confused until he saw the skates. Doctor lost his balance and fell onto his back. 'Mr. Bow tie' had the _same_ TARDIS blue skates as he did.

"But I thought-?"

"Thought we'd take a break and have some fun," he grinned, "Doctor."

"I, well, we-"

"Doctor, are you alright?" Rose came over with the other three.

"Oh, yeah, I was talking to… Mr. Bow Tie over here." He chuckled and looked over at Rose, "But what happens to…?"

"Spoilers, I'm afraid." Future Doctor gave him a look of great sadness. Rose and River handed them each hot chocolate when they got off the ice.

"I think that's enough skating for today Doctor." Amy glared at Rory as she clutched her wrist.

"You think?" she must have hurt it when he wasn't looking.

"Yes, right…See you soon?" Older Doctor looked at his companions to his previous incarnation.

"_Well, _hopefully not _too_ soon." Younger Doctor responded.

"Right: good bye Rose." Older Doctor took Rose in his arms and Rose winced slightly at the tight hug. Younger Doctor said,

"Nice meeting you, Rory, Amy, River..." Amy sent him a curious glance as he shook all of their hands. Younger Doctor took Rose's hand and left for the TARDIS.

"Doctor? Who was that?" Rory asked, the Doctor was currently taking his skates off,

"Hmm? Oh, just…just a friend I lost."

Author's notes: Thanks for reading this, review please!


End file.
